Inpatient
by Littlemisslange
Summary: Albus has been spending a little too much time at the ministry and a certain tabby cat is getting annoyed.
1. chapter 1

Albus sat at his desk looking through a stack about three feet high of unanswered ministry owls. His habit of leaving things until the last second was really a hindrance upon occasion. His hand hurriedly scribbled at the parchment in front of him rattling off this or that in reply.

At his feet a grey tabby cat sat looking out of the window over the grounds. She jumped up into the window seal her tail twitching below her. The stars seemed to have amplified around the castle as no window, aside from the one she was sitting in of course,showed any sign of light at this hour. The light grey, spectacle shaped markings around her eyes only enhanced the squinting gaze she took on as she stepped closer to the glass until her nose almost touched it.

Across the grounds a dark shadow could be seen dashing across the grounds from Hagird's hut to the forbidden forest. The tabby scoffed as the shadow bounded around a tree and back into the light of the hut. Fang the abnormally large bore hound was apparently out for his last evening relief. Padding her paws on the cold seal she gave a disgusted look and jumped down again shaking her front feet as she walked away.

She made her way to the fireplace across the room where a warm fire blazed deep inside its stone walls. Sitting down in front of it she closed her eyes letting the warmth seep through her. Her fur ruffled slightly as she puffed up to take in all the heat she could. The light caused her raven fur to shine with a particularly radiant luster.

She stayed rooted to the spot for about a half an hour until she was again over taken with boredom. Turning to look at Albus, his stack slowly growing smaller with the passing time, she quirked her tail up into a delicate arc. She jogged over to his feet again where she began to rub herself up against his legs weaving in between his feet. Reaching up a paw she flexed her claws and lightly grabbed at his robes.

When she received no reply she gave a disapproving look and lept up onto the desk. She padded her paws once again against the stack of unsealed replies, much like she had on the cold window seal. Albus glanced at her feeling a disruption and she paused mid step. Giving him an innocent look she placed both of her paws on the stack and bated her emerald eyes at him.

"If you wish to help you may." Albus remarked not looking at her but instead again the the parchment in front of him. The cat stuck out her tongue and jumped from the desk again. She looked around the room for something to do the usual twirling and whizzing instruments across the room caught her eye. She beamed in excitement as she dashed towards them, finally something that will play back.

Taking a giant leap for the table she stretched her paws out to catch the closest and by chance the largest instrument to her. Mid jump she was caught by a subtly disapproving voice.

"Those are not play things."

She tumbled to the floor rolling over before making it to her feet again. She glared hard at him, he still wasn't looking at her. She shook before stretching her back and setting about the room again. Nothing at all seemed interesting she had read and reread all of the Transfiguration Today magazines as far back as was available, and she refused to play another game of chess against herself. Pacing in front of the wall turned bookshelf she scanned for a book she had yet to read- nothing -not a single one she hadn't read at least once.

As she passed for the umpteenth time a flicker at the very tipy-top of the shelf caught her eye. She stopped and looked up at it, it was a book with gold leafed pages, by the look of it a rather large book, The Mysteries of Magical Marketing was blazed across the spine. She had never read that one before, the title alone was enough to put her to sleep, but it was something.

She took one last glace at Albus before setting to scale the bookshelf. Her small paws and long legs did her well as she climbed higher and higher slipping her paws between books and gripping the wood with her claws. As she neared the top she began to wonder how she would get the book down, let alone herself, she was a good twelve feet off the ground now and she had no intention of jumping.

Upon reaching the top shelf she looked down at the floor her eyes growing larger than ever. Oh Merlin, what have you done? Choosing not to look down again she shimmied across the shelf to the the book in question. Placing her paws on the book she pushed, it wiggled slightly and she had an idea. Lets see him ignore this.With all the strength she had she pushed the book over the edge of the shelf and sent it toppling to the ground.

She watched it fall and cringed when it hit with a loud thud. She closed one eye and drew up her paw waiting- waiting for anything really. It didn't take long before a familiar voice carried to her.

"What in the name of Quidditch-" the tabby cat peered over the shelf to look down at him, he was looking up at her, a not too pleased look on his face. "Minerva." he growled disapprovingly. "What, may I inquire, do you think you are doing? -and just how in the world did you get up there?"

She sat down and glanced at the trail of paw prints she had left in the dust behind her. Albus slipped his fingers under his glasses to grip the bridge of his nose. "My word Minerva Elizabeth McGonagall, how do you suppose you will get down exactly?" she shrugged and turned her back to him shoving yet another book off of the shelf.

Albus jumped as it hit the floor followed by two more. Apparently there were quite a few books she hadn't read yet. Reaching the edge or the shelf she jumped down to a lower structure and so on until she was comfortable with the leap to the ground. She trotted to Albus' desk and jumped up onto it swishing her tail over the edge.

"Minerva, you are something else." he looked into the emerald green eyes of the cat as in one swoosh and twirl she was again her human form a green silk dressing gown flowing over her bear feet that crossed as they hung over the desk. Her raven hair in gentile curls that hung down past the middle of her back and her emerald green eyes sparkling in mischief.

"I haven't read those ones yet." she purred innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you just ask me to get them down?" his eyebrow rose as he looked up at her perched neatly on his desk.

"Because I didn't want to interrupt." jumping off the desk she went back to the window behind him. "You ignore me anyways." she commented more to herself.

"I do not ignore you Minerva." She could feel his crystal blue eyes burning into her from behind.

"I feels like it. I have sat here all night trying to entertain myself and everything but sitting in this damned window seal was getting in your way." she turned to look at him her Scottish lift had taken its place in her stern voice. "Are you about finished?"

"Surly my dear scaling the bookshelf for -what was it..."

"The Mysteries of Magical Marketing." she grumbled.

"-ah yes The Mysteries of Magical Marketing was of course the best option of them all. And further more what in the name of Merlin would want to read that book for?" her lips pursed into a tight line. Albus reached up to grab her hands as he pulled her closer to him. "Minerva, if you are bored you don't have to wait here for me. Why don't you take a bath or pick apart one of the ministers letters?" they both laughed and the corners of Minerva's mouth turned up. "I am forever in your service my dear, however causing mortal ciaos is not the way to get my attention."

Minerva looked away from his eyes in order to speak. "It certainly feels as of lately that you are married to the minister of magic rather than me." she scoffed.

"Cornelius Fudge? Honestly Minerva. He is most certainly not my type." Minerva looked back at him, his sarcasm striking a nerve. She pulled her hands away from his and shook her head.

"Oh honestly you know what I meant Albus."

"No" she paused sitting back in his chair. "No my dear, why don't you enlighten me." his fingers laced together over his stomach and he watched her intently. Her eyes turned to flame and she pulled her lips back into a tight line.

"The ministry reserves your complete and undivided attention, every waking moment of everyday. You have missed dinner four times, just this week, and not to mention the fact you haven't come to bed with me in weeks let alone done anything else, Merlin forbid."

"Minerva-"

"I wasn't finished." she stated. "You wont even look at me let alone touch me. You don't hold my hand or even brush past my back as you always have. You don't meet me after evening classes or even write a note as to where you have gone or how long you will be. Albus, I am well aware of the job you hold and the many hats it prompts you to wear but honestly, the minister has had more time with you in the last few months than I have had in the whole of our marriage. I think I have a right to be with my husband if only once in a blue moon." she let out a rushed breath. "Now I'm finished."

"Thank you, Minerva. I suppose it is my turn to defend my behavior, but I will be doing no such thing. My actions have been out of hand and unforgivable. I sometimes forget that you are a woman Minerva, not just any woman but a woman who has devoted herself to standing at my side and in return deserves affection and acknowledgement. I take you for granted my darling and that is unfair. The pure fact of it all is that you deserve what I haven't provided which is why I have sat up tonight to send away these letters. I turned in my resignation to Fudge with my word of assisting the ministry in anyway that I can, permitting my job here and my wife will allow." he sat up in his chair and placed his hands on the arms before standing. "-and I too, am finished."

Minerva gaped at him in shock her feet rooted to the spot where she stood. Albus moved around the desk to pick up the fallen books and staked them next to her designated armchair. "I should assume you will be wanting to read these." Albus smiled.

Minerva's eyes were locked on him as he made his way back to her. Placing his hands on her hips he gazed down into her eyes now swimming in shock and befuddlement.

"Albus I-" he stopped her before she could continue by placing his lips over hers brushing them softly.

"Don't" he whispered. "You have said all that matters for now, my love." he brushed away a strand of her hair and let his hand rest on the side of her neck

his fingers moving in slow circles at the nape. Allowing her lips to be consumed again by his Minerva fisted her hands in his robes pulling him tightly as to never let him go.

"Minerva, how could I ever be so foolish. You are more valuable to me than any ministry agenda. I will always love you Minerva." They connected again in a heated kiss the intense flavors of lemon drops and ginger fighting to coincide. This time it was Minerva who broke the kiss to speak.

"Show me." she whispered out of breath.

Albus turned her swiftly kicking his high backed chair out of the way and walking Minerva backwards until her behind connected with the desk. Gripping her hips tightly he lifted her up onto it their lips never parting. Minerva moaned into his mouth as his hands slipped up her back. Her legs parted and Albus maneuvered to stand between them.

In one swoosh Albus cleared the desk of all its clutter leaving Minerva a clear path. She looked over her shoulder at the mess he had just made and made no change in tone as she spoke.

"You're cleaning that mess up."

Albus gripped her hips again and jerked her to the edge of the desk. "I'm more concerned with this mess at the moment." he panted finding her lips once more. Minerva's hands made their way up into his beard and she tugged.

"Did you just insinuate that I am a mess Albus?" she growled.

"A hot one." he assured her. In one motion he picked her up an laid her flat on his oak desk top. the silk of her dressing gown was slipping and he couldn't stop to help himself. With a harsh yank and a low ripping sound Minerva's gown was removed from her front and now posed itself useless. Minerva let out a short scream but could have cared less about the state of her dressing gown, no matter how comfortable it was.

The hot wet sensation of Albus' mouth on her collar bone sent her hear whirling and she fought to breath. Her hands scratching into his shoulders to keep him close to her. When Albus at last leaned up to see all of her he sighed.

"It's been too long Min."

"Far too long." she agreed sitting up to her full height to regain his lips again in a heated kiss.

Albus took the deep claw marks that resided on his shoulders after that night as both his punishment and reward. Minerva too was proud of herself for leaving such a reminder to him. She had not intended to grip him so intensely with her cat like claws but as the hot passion overtook her she had lost all control.

She too wielded a few reminders of her own, none so drastic, but none the less there. Her back and pelvis where covered in dark bruises from the force of being thrown into the wooden desktop over and over again. She could hardly walk for how stiff she was and her hips and thighs too showed purple from Albus' death grip on.

Both of them never shed a smile however they were completely content in themselves, and Minerva was overjoyed when Albus had attempted to grip her upper thigh under the head table at breakfast and accident inflicted pain given her bruises and sore muscles. He looked at her wide-eyed and leaned closer to her "Im so sorry my love, do forgive me?" he had whispered before placing a soft and gentle kiss on her still swollen lips. Minerva was over the moon , public display of affection, even if none was awake enough to watch. She would have to write and thank Fudge later, and maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be inpatient sometimes.


End file.
